Hesitation
by jbffl10
Summary: Stefan has just moved to Mystic Falls from New York and meets Elena, an unhappy bartender who wants out of her current relationship. Can this mysterious stranger make her the happiest she's been since Senior Year of high school?


Elena looked at her tired and overworked self in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was in a messy poinytail and she had bags under her eyes. She sighed and took out the secret makeup bag hidden in one of the broken floorboards of the Grill's bathroom. She covered her tiredness up with make-up and a winning smile. She _looked_ happy but didn't _feel_ happy.

She could smell the alchohol from the bar in the bathroom. She cringed, why were people so gross? Matt's scent was still on her. Oh how badly she yearned for a relaxing shower/

"Elena, you look fine!" Lexi reassured her for about the 10th time. Lexi helped her with her ponytail making it less messy and prettier.

"Thanks Lex but I can't go out like this; Matt's out there working his shift!"

"And he's going to get worried if you don't go out soon." Lexi was right. Matt was the overprotective worrier boyfriend. Sure he was sweet and cute but he wasn't actually Elena's type, she's only with him so that she has somebody to love her. Matt's been in love with her since they were 13, maybe even younger. She nodded and Lexi followed her out.

Matt came running to her. "Hey, you ok? You were in there for a while…" he noted concerned. Lexi rolled her eyes behind her, nudging Elena with her elbow hard in the back.

"Yes, I'm fine Matty." She sighed, wanting to leave.

"You left before I woke up this morning, where did you go?" See what I mean? A little too overprotective.

"I um, I had to feed the cat." Matt nodded, good thing Jenna wanted Elena to come watch her cat for her while she was in Bermuda with Alaric. Lexi whispered in her ear nice lie, and went off to greet some customers that just walked in. He quickly kissed her cheek since they had to get back to work.

As Elena was washing dishes in the back room Lexi came in totally squealing. "Oh my god Elena go look who's at the bar, he's EXTREMELY gorgeous." Lexi pushed her out so that she crashed into the bar. The man Lexi was talking about looked up. His green eyes piercing Elena's chocolate ones. He smirked and licked his upper lip, he had messy hair like he had just gotten out of bed but it was somehow neat, like he had combed it to make it perfectly messy.

"Well hi, come to take my order?" he said rudely. Elena shook it off, she was used to douchebags. She looked him over. Lexi was right he was cute. She was almost too distracted to card him.

"Your accent isn't from here." Elena noted writing down the food he wanted. Stefan took his license out showing her he was 22.

"Yeah I'm actually from New York, just moved here." Elena burst out laughing. "What?" he asked confused.

"So you lived in the greatest city in the WORLD, and you come here to Mystic Falls?"

He smiled at her, "Well I guess it is a little odd isn't it?"

"So where in New York are you from?" she asked.

"West side of Central Park, have you ever been to the city?"

"No, my parents would say vacations are for different countries."

"Oh so you're rich?" Stefan's gaze lowered.

"No, my dad was just a doctor and we were able to afford those kinds of trips." She explained, she didn't want anybody new in this town to think she was a rich bitch.

"Ah, the old no I'm not rich I'm modest trick."

Elena nodded still giggling to herself. "You have a cute laugh." Oh no he's flirting with her. Elena tensed and was about to walk away when he caught her hand, pulling her back to him. "Hey what's the situation? I'm just trying to make a little conversation. Why the hesitation? Tell me what your name is."

"For your information it's Elena."

"Don't get me wrong Elena, you know you're right. My name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

"That's great." She mumbled annoyed.

"Don't be so cold, we could be _fire_." Elena giggled and bent down so that she was eye level with him as he sat across from her.

"You see that man over there?" she pointed to Matt looking at them.

"The puppy?" Stefan laughed at his own joke making her smile.

"Sure." She sighed, her head resting on her chin. Stefan nodded looking back at her. "Well, wanna know a secret?" she was playing with him.

"Ok," she leaned close to his ear and whispered,

"That's my boyfriend, and he sees you flirting with me." Stefan pulled away, lips pursed in thought.

"That little thing that probably thinks he's all big is _your_ boyfriend?" Elena nodded, making Stefan laugh. "E, I bet I could please you soo much better."

"I bet you could…" she sighed, a few seconds later realizing she said her thoughts out loud. Stefan was smiling a beautiful smile at her. "Um I did not mean to say that, I'm-I'm going to go and um put your uh order in." she stumbled with her words about to go into the kitchen when he said,

"I'll see you around E," he already had a nickname for her. Lexi totally squealed in excitement when Elena came into the kitchen.

"I saw him flirting with you! He's so cute! Bet he's even better in the sack." Matt came in next upset,

"Why was that douche flirting with you? No the question is, why were you flirting back?" he asked mad.

"Matty he was just talking to me, so many guys talk to me here why is this one so different?"

"It's because he's sexy Lena," Lexi said clearly eavesdropping.

"Thanks for the help Lex."

"Anytime,"

"No it's not that it's just-," Matt started but was interrupted by Lexi.

"You're afraid Elena want's to get in his pants because I really do." Lexi said looking out at the mystery stranger from the porthole window in the door.

"No, I know she's faithful, why don't you go home Lens, your obviously exhausted." Matt suggested. Elena agreed, giving him a kiss on the cheek, not responding when he said I love you.

As Elena walked in the alley to her car somebody called out her name from a few feet behind her. She turned around to see Stefan. "Hey, you know you guys have terrible service, I asked for that pretty little waitress name Elena and she never came back with my food, I would have loved a view of her bending down again." He laughed.

Elena rolled her eyes at the obvious intoxicated man. "Why don't I take you home? I don't trust you driving." Stefan nodded anything to be able to spend time with her. She was in awe at the house before her. "How many drinks have you had?" she asked looking at him from the front seat.

Stefan held 6 fingers up and Elena sighed, oh Lexi.

Her mouth dropped at the massive size of the Salvatore Boarding house. "Rich boy?" she choked out, knowing her and Matt were running out of money fast.

"Yeah, family business." Stefan said as she walked him to his door, holding onto his drunk self. "Wanna come into my bed?" he laughed looking up at her.

"No I'm good. And I can see you're a Salvatore so I'll see you around."

"Bye pretty lady, hey brother I gotta crush!" he called to someone not in the room. Elena couldn't help but blush and smile as she walked away. He really was cute. She drove herself home smiling the whole time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who was the girl that drove you home Stefan?" he heard his older brother's voice in the doorway.

"A bartender at that family grill…" Stefan mumbled in his pillow. Damon sighed,

"You promised me you wouldn't do this again."

"I'm not doing anything! I just got a little drunk and she told me she would drive me home." Stefan yelled at him. Stefan got up, standing over him. Damon pushed him,

"Remember what happened last time we had a girl in our life? Yeah of course you do. Do NOT do this again." Damon turned around and walked out of Stefan's room sulking.

**A/N**

**I wanted a little break from Spring Break for a bit (I plan on updating that soon) so I thought I'd start a new story since its summer and I'm not doing anything. Hope you guys enjoy **


End file.
